1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An application manager is a program which handles a window to be displayed and a position and size of the window in a screen display corresponding to an application (e.g., appearance of components). Conventionally, one application manager exists per system, and concurrently manages a plurality of applications by switching windows and tabs. In this case, the application manager displays an application configured by predetermined UI design components on a screen having a predetermined size to have the predetermined number of colors.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H6-282396 discloses a technique which acquires an event at the time of execution of a program, and changes a screen interface in accordance with the acquired event.
However, in recent years, the performance of a display system is improved since the display resolution increases, the number of colors specifies a full-color, and transparency having tones can be set. When an old application is to be used under an application manager having a new function, it is required for each individual application to change the display resolution (or size) and the number of colors and to modify UI (User Interface) components.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H6-282396 above, an event generation point has to be set in an application in advance.
The present invention allows to use various applications without modifying the applications. Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the embodiments.